


JOSH LOVES PARTIES AND GIRL CLOTHES AND TYLER IS RICH

by lovingdun (princedun)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Josh fuckin LOVES parties, M/M, and Tyler is his rich dom husband, and also pretty girl clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princedun/pseuds/lovingdun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a stupid story outline about, well, the title explains it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	JOSH LOVES PARTIES AND GIRL CLOTHES AND TYLER IS RICH

**Author's Note:**

> hey comment on this and tell me if i should actually write it thanks i love u

josh loves parties. he loves frat parties and christmas parties and costume parties and house parties, anything where there’s drinking and fun and food and lots of people okay

so like tyler takes josh to a really fucking fancy birthday party because it’s one of his rich ass friends’ birthday

so tyler is calmly looking through his closet for his nice suit and josh is digging through his own closet for his favorite party dress and it’s red and tight and makes his ass look great

tyler is getting annoyed because josh is making noise and is hissing every time he sees a flash of red only to find it isn’t his dress so tyler walks over, pulls josh’s closet door further over and pulls out the red dress that he was looking for and thrusts it into josh’s hands silently before he walks back over to where he was getting his suit and he finds the suit and pulls it off its hanger

and he turns around from his closet and oh my god how did josh get dressed that fast?????

josh is standing in front of his vanity and he’s smearing on this bright ass red lipstick and he even starts applying this really fucking dark eyeshadow and holy shit he looks perfect and tyler nearly drops his suit on the floor when he sees josh’s ass in that dress

it takes everything in tyler not to drop everything and fuck the shit out of josh right then and there but if he did that he’d be late to the party so he settles for murmuring “come here, princess” and bending josh over the bed, hiking his dress up and retrieving a pretty plug from a box in his closet along with some lube and he quickly coats the plug with lube and pushes it into josh earning a throaty groan and a whine

so tyler pulls his dress back down and pulls josh up by his wrist and smiles and tells josh that he has to wear it all night and then if he’s good he’ll be rewarded after the party yeahyeahyeah

when they’re both ready josh slips on his black heels and tyler takes his hand and drags him out to his car (which is a frickin ferrari if I may add) and josh is grinding against the seat because of the plug and tyler drives as fast as he can to this huge ass mansion where his pal’s lil party is

so tyler takes josh in there and it’s all fun and beautiful and everybody looks so nice and elegant and there’s chandeliers and champagne and fancy cheesecake and josh is mostly interested in the cheesecake and champagne

so they walk around and talk to everybody in turn, glasses in hand, and sometimes tyler has to hook his arm around josh’s waist and growl “he’s married, thanks.”

but okay when tyler’s friend is opening the box that tyler had given him (which held a $2000 golden watch) and all the attention is on him, josh takes the opportunity to lean over and whisper “can we leave soon?” in tyler’s ear, and tyler gives him a warning glance before he turns his attention back to his friend opening his gifts and then it’s when josh hooks his finger into tyler’s waistband that tyler smacks his hand (HARD) and oh my god he looks so fucking mad and he growls quietly at josh “you’re fucking dead when we get home, slut” and smacks his ass right on the god damn plug and josh nearly screams but luckily doesn’t

so josh is standing there biting his lip and playing with the hem of his dress, cheeks pink and he’s waiting patiently for this asshole to get done with his 599942309234 gifts so he can go home and get fucked because thats what always happens with this and he’s painfully aware of the plug now and he wants to come but he can’t because he knows he’ll get fucking murdered (or the sexual equivalent of it anyway)

so within 15 minutes tyler is smiling and telling everybody goodbye in turn and wishing his friend a happy birthday and he’s gripping josh’s wrist so hard it hurts as he drags him out to the car silently and when they get in the car tyler just goes off

“trying to get me turned on while we’re at a fucking party with all my friends there and trying to make me look bad? really, bitch? who the fuck do you think you are?”

josh stays quiet and tyler slaps his thigh and says “answer me. now. who do you think you are?”  
“I’m josh” josh says quietly and then tyler will take his eyes off the road for just a second to shoot daggers at josh and he’ll say “okay, lets try that again. who do you think you are?”  
“josh,” josh says again and tyler would pull this car over immediately if they weren’t almost home and if tyler wasn’t going 80 mph right now, so tyler just settles with “you’re fucking dead.”

okay and then they get home and tyler doesn’t even have to tell josh to get in the bedroom because josh is already prancing into the house, his heels clicking with each step and tyler silently follows him and catches up to him just in time to push him forward onto the bed and deliver a sound smack to josh’s ass, earning a whimper from josh and a hiss from tyler.

“i can’t believe you,” tyler growls in josh’s ear and josh’s breath hitches as tyler continues. “i just can’t believe you. you’re gonna do what i fucking say and you’re gonna like it.”

josh agrees silently that he’s going to like it, probably, but just nods.

tyler shoves that god damned fucking dress up to josh’s hips and he bites his lip as he sees that josh is wearing his favorite pair of panties, and josh is hard as hell already and tyler is like fuck that so he basically rips the panties off of josh and takes his cock in one hand and pulls the plug out without warning with the other (making josh hiss) and tosses it aside, and before long josh can feel tyler’s breath on his dick and tyler tells him sternly, “you’re not gonna come.”

josh wants to cry but he doesn’t, just drops his head back onto the bed and lets tyler take him into his mouth and fuck fuck fuck it’s so good and josh is biting his tongue as hard as he can to stay quiet because he knows there’ll be hell to pay if he’s not quiet and fuck holy shit tyler’s taken his entire cock into his mouth and he feels himself bumping the back of tyler’s throat, and tyler knows josh’s stamina too well because he knows he’s so fucking close to COMING so he pulls off of josh and he’s sucking on his own fingers and shoving 2 at a time into josh’s ass, and josh’s back arches and he finally remembers his heels are still on so he goes to kick them off but tyler pushes him backward and mumbles “keep them on” so josh just relaxes again and squeezes his eyes shut as tyler’s fingers hit his prostate and he accidentally lets out a moan, earning a slap on his thigh from tyler and a “shut the fuck up”.

so then tyler is pulling the dress all the way off above josh’s head, and he gently pulls josh off the bed and puts him down onto his knees and then tyler’s pulling his belt off (resisting the urge to smack josh’s ass with it like a million times) and he kicks his pants off and peels his boxers off, and he instructs, “suck.”

so josh does exactly that, gripping tyler’s cock before he leans forward and takes tyler down his throat easily, because oh, he was made for this, and he knows it, so he just bobs his head obediently as tyler pulls his head back and forth and thrusts lightly into his mouth, head thrown back and silent moans escaping his lips.

tyler pulls out from josh’s throat and tells josh, “i’m gonna fuck you now,” guiding him back up onto the bed on his hands and knees. tyler positions himself at josh’s entrance and grunts as he pushes in, hard, and josh bites into his palm and squeezes his eyes shut and tyler pulls his hand back from his mouth and tells josh, “no, i want to hear you”. tyler doesn’t let up on those damn thrusts and he’s just smacking josh’s ass so many times and josh is moaning so high pitched and loud it’s embarrassing, but tyler fucking loves it, so tyler just keeps his hands on josh’s ass as he presses in deeper, slamming into josh, and josh is drooling and mumbling nonsense because holy shit tyler’s never fucked him like this and yes its so so so great

he wants to come he needs to come holy shit he just. has to do it but he knows he’ll be in big trouble if he does but his prayers are answered when he feels tyler empty into him and okay tyler doesn’t stop thrusting, he keeps going at his former pace and he leans forward and mutters, “come for me, baby,” with one final smack on josh’s ass and josh doesn’t have to be told twice because he’s coming hard onto his stomach and on the bedsheets with a single yelp of “daddy!”, and tyler sighs and runs his thumb over the handprints on josh’s ass, and he’s still inside of him until he runs his hand gently down josh’s back and pulls out, and josh bites his lip but surprisingly doesn’t hiss at the loss.

so like tyler is silently picking his pants and boxers up off the floor and he’s tired but he needs to take care of his baby still, so he goes into the kitchen and grabs 2 wine glasses that $600 bottle of wine josh told him not to buy, and he comes back into the bedroom to see josh lying back on the bed, eyes closed and fuck he’s still covered in his own cum, so tyler just pokes josh’s tummy and smiles at him, and josh gives a soft smile back but tyler holds his hand out to him and josh takes it when he sees the champagne in tyler’s hand so he immediately knows, bath time.

tyler stops for a minute to peck josh’s lips and murmur, “i didn’t hurt you, right?” and when josh shakes his head, “i love you”.

and then they go into the huge ass bathroom they have down the hall and tyler pulls his shirt and tie off and josh sits on the side of the tub as tyler runs some hot water and adds some bubbles (and josh can’t help but smile at that) and they get in and tyler pours them some of the wine, and they drink and kiss and touch and it’s just so fucking great alright

so then when they get out, tyler giggles as he sees that they’re both covered in bubbles so he grabs two towels and he doesn’t dry off before he gets down and he starts kissing down josh’s torso, and he’s running the towel along his skin at the same time, and josh is a blushing mess and tyler looks up at him and he absolutely loves when josh blushes because of him

then they both go back into their room and pull on some of tyler’s pajamas (josh refuses to wear his own these days) and they fall asleep in each others arms all happy and snuggled up in the blankets.

so then josh wakes up, and there’s no tyler, and he looks over to the clock to see that it’s 11, and okay, it must be saturday. he smells coffee and oh, are those pancakes?

josh gets up and walks into the kitchen and he sees tyler, showered, fully dressed, hair gelled and teeth brushed, standing in front of the waffle maker along with two cups of coffee and tyler hears his footsteps because he turns around and smiles probably and pulls josh into his arms and kisses the top of his head, and he murmurs, “good morning.” josh asks why he didn’t wake him up earlier and tyler tells him that he was a good boy last night so he rewarded him by letting him sleep in, and then tyler moves on to tell him they’re going shopping and josh doesn’t dare question it so he just goes back into their room, gets dressed in a crop top and a pair of high waisted shorts, brushes his teeth (and skips brushing his hair).

josh really doesn’t like to shower every single day because his hair will fade faster, and he just dyed it blue a couple weeks ago so he doesn’t want it to fade just yet

and tyler sees him and smiles once again and he hands josh a plate of waffles, and a cup of coffee with lots of cream and sugar, just how tyler knows he likes it. so josh sits down and he eats quietly next to tyler and when he’s done, he asks, “we’re going shopping, you said?” and tyler nods and says, “you’ll like where we’re going.”

and that really could only mean one thing.

tyler takes josh into to some store called ambiance and they go inside and oh my god this is paradise for josh, there’s vibrators and panties and cock rings and it’s just. wonderland

tyler smiles down at josh once he notices his facial expression, and they go off to look and tyler tells josh that they’re going to buy a new plug.

the one josh picks is black and has a black sparkly rose at the end of it and tyler licks his lips as he sees it in josh’s hand and he just wants to go home right now and make josh wear it, but there’s more stuff to do, so tyler has a better idea.

he goes back and grabs a huge bottle of lube and he pays for the shit with a $100 bill and takes josh out to the car, and josh is confused when tyler doesn’t get into the driver’s side, but instead gets into the backseat. tyler pats the seat beside him, and josh just blinks and gets in next to tyler.

tyler is glad the windows are tinted.

tyler pats josh’s back and tells him to turn around, so josh turns his back towards tyler so he’s facing the window and he hisses as he feels tyler pulling his shorts down, and tyler is struggling because these shorts are so tight and that ass is so fat.

but like tyler gets them down eventually and pulls down his panties, and then he takes the lube out of the bag and he squirts some onto his fingers and waits for approval, and josh nods, and he pushes two into josh and josh just squirms and presses his forehead against the window and his heavy breathing is fogging up the window, and tyler’s worked four into him and he thinks he’s stretched josh enough so he lubes up the toy and presses the toy into josh, and josh sighs as the toy hits his prostate, and tyler grins as he pulls josh’s panties and shorts back up.

so fuck it, tyler decides he’s gonna torture josh and he says they’re going out to lunch. josh groans at the thought of sitting through lunch with this damned plug in and not being able to come, but he just nods because hell if he’s going to argue with food.

tyler drags him into some new sushi joint in the middle of town and they sit there for about an hour, and when tyler isn’t paying attention josh grinds down onto the chair, and his lips part and his eyes flutter shut and this time, tyler notices, and his eyes go dark.  
“you’re not trying to come, are you, baby boy?” tyler breathes, and josh shakes his head frantically and tyler smiles. “good, ‘cause if you were, you’d regret it.”

josh gulps audibly at that.

they finally get home after that and tyler asks if josh wants to take the plug out, and josh doesn’t know if that means that he’ll be empty and abandoned or if that means tyler will fuck him, so he’s pretty indecisive on that. so like i think that tyler wouldn’t wait for his reply and would coax him into the bedroom and bend him over the side of the bed and pull his shorts and panties down again and he kisses the end of the plug before he tells josh he’s been a good boy, and he pulls the plug out slowly with a popping noise, and josh tries to not make a sound even at the aching emptiness.  
“want me to fuck you?” tyler asks, and josh nods a bit too eagerly, and tyler just smiles, taking his jeans and boxers off. he doesn’t even make josh blow him this time, he just goes into the kitchen to retrieve the bag with the lube in it, and he lubes himself up before pushing into josh and josh just sighs contentedly, and tyler thrusts at an even pace, and he’s just gonna let josh come when he wants to, so tyler waits for josh to ask for it harder, because he always does, and when he does tyler happily complies, and the sound of skin-on-skin fills the room along with josh’s quiet moans and groans, and finally, josh comes, and tyler smiles slightly, and josh bites his lip as he feels tyler’s cum empty inside of him with a final thrust. tyler pulls out and he giggles as josh struggles to stand up, and josh stalks off quietly to the bathroom (and it kind of hurts but he also kind of loves it) so that he can clean up, and tyler just happily pulls his boxers and jeans back on.

and josh comes back into their room and tyler is sitting on the bed on his phone, and tyler looks up. “we’re having a house party.”  
josh immediately smiles and jumps up and down like a child. “really? great!” and tyler smiles too.

“wait, what kind of house party?” josh chirps, and tyler smirks.  
“the best kind. the kind with fucking broken vases and shitfaced drunk people passing out on the couch and people having threeways in the guest room. that kind of house party.”  
josh’s eyes widen, and he bites his lip. those are his favorite kind of parties, because he met tyler at one of them, and five minutes after they met, they had hot kinky drunken sex in pete and patrick’s bedroom.

so tyler plans on inviting brendon and ryan and dallon and jack and alex and hayley and brent and pete and patrick and joe and debby and jenna and ashley. he knows they’ll bring friends and their friends will bring friends, so that always works out in the end.

so that night they have over 300 people in their house, and luckily tyler and josh’s house is huge, and i forgot to mention that it’s a literal mansion, so now there’s beer cans everywhere and there’s pizza boxes trailed all across the house and there are girls making out on the couch, and there are at least 4 couples fucking in the upstairs somewhere.

so josh and tyler are busy talking to debby and jenna, and they’re both nursing a can of coors light in their hands, their other hands intertwined.

before long, a drunk tyler and a drunk josh stalk off to their own bedroom (which tyler locked so they don’t end up with someone else’s cum all over their fucking bed, because really, that’s only for their cum), and of course they slam and lock the door. there’s the heavy drunken makeout session and then eventually josh reaches into tyler’s pants begging ‘daddy’ to fuck him, and he’s slurring his speech and tyler is stretching out the end of each of his sentences, like thiiiiiiissss, and so that actually does end up happening, because fuck, it always does.

tyler goes into his closet and pulls out josh’s favorite toy, which is a vibrating plug, and josh nearly drools at the thing (fuck, he does drool), and tyler fumbles for the lube that he’d left on the nightstand from earlier, and he squeezes the lube onto it. he doesn’t bother to prepare josh, just pushes the toy into him, and josh nearly screams in pleasure. tyler flicks on the vibration and he squeezes some lube onto his cock with his other hand and he’s pushing in under the vibrator, and josh is in complete ecstasy, and tyler begins to thrust in and he rocks the toy in with him, and tyler tells him not to come, because honestly, would it be real joshler sex without orgasm control?

so josh listens, but it’s not easily done, because that damn vibrator is his favorite for a reason, and he’s thankful for the loud crashing he hears in the living room because josh is teetering over the edge and he’s in need of a distraction from coming, and finally he feels tyler pull the toy out and empty his cum into josh, and he tells josh, “come. now.”

josh does just that, and there’s cum all over the bed again, and he’s thankful that it’s his instead of brendon’s or ryan’s, or pete’s and patrick’s (because honestly they’re probably waiting to get their revenge on them).

“c-c’mon,” tyler slurs, and josh listens, eyes hooded, as he gets up but not before he wipes the cum off onto the bedsheets, because he knows he’ll get around to washing it eventually.

josh and tyler probably end up making out on the couch for a good hour before they fall asleep on top of each other in the midst of chaos, and god knows how they’re able to sleep at a time like this, but fuck, being drunk is exhausting.

tyler has a nightmare about how much he’s going to have to pay for all the shit that he knows is being broken, but shit, it isn’t like he can’t afford it.

they wake up in the morning, josh on the floor and tyler halfway off the couch, and there’s like 12 other people sleeping on the floor and on the chairs and on the kitchen counters.

josh recognizes brendon, and hayley, and debby and jenna, and shit, is that mark?

josh shakes tyler awake and they both sigh at the mess, but when tyler intertwines his fingers with josh’s and pulls him into the kitchen and they sip lazily on cups of coffee, they realize that this is the life to live.


End file.
